1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a terminal communication system, and more particularly to, a mobile terminal, which allows multimedia contents service for waiting for call connection to be provided in a terminal communication system, and a multimedia contents service providing system and method for call connection waiting using the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, in a conventional terminal communication network, when a caller attempts to establish a telephone call connection through its terminal, the caller hears a ringing tone, that is, a ringback tone until the call connection between a calling terminal and a receiving terminal is completed.
Recently, instead of standardized ringback tones, specific sound sources are often provided.
Ringback tones currently in service are largely divided into two categories.
First, if a user sets a specific sound source as a ringback tone, the other party hears the specific sound source set by the user as a ringback tone while attempting a call to the user's terminal.
Second, if a user sets a specific sound source as a ringback tone, the user hears the specific sound source set by the user itself as a ringback tone while attempting a call to the other party through its terminal.
A ringback tone service currently in service in accordance with the prior art will be described in detail with reference to FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram showing a ringback tone service method to and system in accordance with the prior art.
Referring to FIG. 1, a caller originates a call to a base station 12 in order to make a phone call to a recipient's receiving terminal 14 through its calling terminal 11 (S11).
The base station 12 having received the call requests a ringback tone providing server 13 whether any ringback tone preset as authentication information of the receiving terminal 14 is present or not (S12).
Upon being requested about the presence of a ringback tone, if any ringback tone preset as authentication information of the receiving terminal 14 is present, the ringback tone providing server 13 transmits the preset ringback tone to the base station 12 (S13).
The base station 12 transmits the received ringback tone to the calling terminal 11 during a call connection waiting time. On the other hand, if no ringback tone preset as authentication information of the calling terminal 11 is present, a typical ringback tone is transmitted to the calling terminal 11 (S14).
Also, the base station 12 makes a call request to the recipient by forwarding the received call to the receiving terminal 14 (S15).
As the ringback tone service as described above is provided, instead of standardized and mechanical ringback tones, terminal subscribers can hear Korean pop music, pop songs, bird calls, rushing water, and further their own voice as a ringback tone, thereby giving them auditory satisfaction.
However, there is a problem in that while the spread of terminals having the external speaker and/or multimedia functions is increased, the prior art ringback tone service only offers auditory satisfaction.